When Did You Know?
by LadiePhoenix007
Summary: It had started as a one time thing but then it became a couple of times a week. Where does it go from here? What has it become? - Mature Rating for language and LEMONS! OOC and Non-epilogue compliant. (DM x HG)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my second Draco and Hermione story. I hope that you enjoy and please read and review. Since this is a WIP - I will be updating at least once per week.

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot. JK Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

**When Did You Know?**

Hermione was having tea with her friends when the discussion turned to sex. Ginny and Harry had just moved into a flat together and were quite happy. They had been together since the war had been over with three years ago. Luna had been seeing Ron for eight months and they were already talking of marriage. Hermione had dated but never stayed involved for very long. She was trying to change the subject as she didn't want to hear the details about her friends' bedroom romps. She was no prude but Harry was like a brother to her and Ron was… well, Ron. Their shared kissed during the final battle had never panned out to anything other than the shared conclusion that they were meant to be best friends only.

"You need to find a boyfriend 'Mione." Ginny said for the first or hundredth time. It was always the same whenever they got together. Hermione rolled her eyes but Ginny ignored her and kept speaking, "I'm not suggesting you hop right into something with the first bloke you go out with, but you don't even seem to be looking for a date. What did you do last Friday? Stayed home and read a book, I bet." The red head shook her head and smiled a bit sadly at her friend.

Hermione just sighed. She had every intention of confessing her secret to her friends before she had met up with them but now she wasn't so sure if it was a good idea. If she did, she would have been able to tell Ginny that last Friday she had not been home reading but in fact she had been having some of the best sex she had ever had in her life. She could have shocked both of the former Gryffindors with the knowledge that she had in fact been tied up and spanked by a former enemy before he proceeded to shag her senseless. Now, she didn't know if it was a good idea to tell them.

* * *

_**Flashback of last Friday night:**_

_Hermione wore a black pencil skirt with a white button down blouse. She wore a pair of black stilettos that made her a bit taller. Her hair was in soft curls that hung about her shoulders and her makeup was lightly applied except for the cherry red lipstick she had applied. What was most important about her outfit wasn't what she wore, but what she didn't wear. She had on black stockings with a red lace garter belt and bra to match. It was the fact that she didn't have on a pair of knickers. She was going to dinner with Draco Malfoy and she was without an important piece of undergarment._

_Draco noticed that her cheeks seemed a bit flushed during dinner but he thought maybe she was a bit warm in the crowded muggle restaurant. He had no idea that she was sitting there having wicked thoughts about him and she could feel her pussy starting to get wet. He himself was looking forward to going back to his place after dinner. They hadn't had any private time together for a week now and he had missed it. What had started off as a onetime thing had morphed into a once or twice a week event. Neither one wanted to address what it was between them but ignoring the emotional side of things was easier than trying to ignore the physical part. So they didn't. Sexually, they were a perfect fit._

_He noticed she was watching him and he smirked as he got up and helped her up from her seat. He left enough money to cover the bill and tip before grabbing her hand and leading them out the door. Once they were in an ally with no one around, he held her tightly and spun on the spot, apparated them to his bedroom._

_He gave her no time to adjust and began kissing her with passion. Their tongues entwined as they began caressing one another over clothing. Soon, clothes were being haphazardly thrown around the room in their frenzied state of mind. When he saw that she wasn't wearing any knickers, he groaned. He loved the old fashioned stockings with the garter belt. When they had first got together for a night of lusty sex, he had been happily surprised by the undergarments that she wore. He would have never imagined that she would wear such erotic pieces under her regular no-nonsense office wear. He thought it made her even more ravishing than he could ever dream. He took off her bra but had her keep the rest on as he drew her over to the bed._

_Hermione loved that her stockings and lingerie were so appreciated by Draco. He always complimented her on them and often liked her to keep some on during sex. It made her feel naughtier and uninhibited. She had never felt this sexy and free with any man and she was beginning to wonder if she ever would with someone else. Somehow, she doubted it. Draco was able to tap into a part of her that she hadn't even been aware it had existed._

_Draco turned Hermione over and onto her stomach. He slowly slid his hands up her legs; stopping to kiss the back of each knee which made her wiggle her hips and elicited a soft moan from her. He loved how the garter belt framed her beautiful ass, enticing him even more. He smirked and started to lightly rub both cheeks. "I think someone should be punished for not wearing knickers while out in public." He drawled sexily. Hermione groaned loudly at his suggestion. He gave her arse a quick slap and noticed that she squirmed a bit before lifting her hips slightly, her body asking for more. He licked his lips and smacked her bum a couple of more times, increasing the strength a little each time. All were met with the same amount of encouragement from her. "Get on your knees, love. Ass up, head down." He commanded. She quickly did as she was told and he noticed her breathing had quickened. He reached into a drawer in his bedside stand and pulled out a green silk scarf. "Do you want this? Do you want me to tie you up, love?" Hermione turned her head to face him and nodded. Her eyes had darkened with lust and need. He leaned over and kissed her softly. "Good girl." He got behind her and firmly pulled her arms back using the scarf to tie them._

_He lightly caressed her lower back and thighs with his fingertips causing goose bumps to appear on her skin. He brushed against her soft curls between her legs and felt how wet she was there. "Is this all for me, Pet?" He teased. She didn't answer. He slapped her ass, hard. She loudly moaned and he smacked her again. "I think you did this on purpose, Hermione. I think you left your panties off because you wanted to be punished." She didn't have a chance to answer as he began to spank her in earnest. He would change how hard and soft he delivered the blows, surprising her each time. In between the smacks, he would softly touch her ass cheeks or lick and kiss them before going back to spanking her. He stopped after a bit when her delectable derriere was a beautiful blush red. He delved his fingers into her quim. "So wet for me, witch." Draco drew his fingers back out and replaced them with his mouth. He was relentless, shoving his tongue in her as far as he could reach. He held her with both hands and licked up and down her velvety slit. Hermione was begging him for more. He brought one of his hands to the front of her and flicked her clit a few times before she came apart at his mouth. He sucked and licked until he had gotten all her juices cleaned up. He let her go and her hips collapsed onto the bed. He untied her arms and pulled her to him to share a kiss. When they broke apart, she smiled almost shyly at him. He captured her chin with a hand and tilted it up so she was looking at him. "Don't be embarrassed, Hermione. You're incredibly responsive and that makes me want you even more." He kissed her deeply then trying to show her what his words couldn't._

_Hermione was feeling a bit embarrassed for how she responded to being spanked. She had never done that before and she was surprised at how hot it had made her. After he spoke and kissed her, she responded and allowed him to pull her up, helping her to straddle his hips. She lifted up her body and he grasped his hard member, swiping it up and down her wet folds before guiding himself into her. She sank down on his thick cock, grinding against him when he was fully inside her. She started slowly, teasing the both of him. He held her by the hips and allowed her to set the pace. Hermione began to push herself up and down, sometimes circling her hips, earning a guttural moan from him. She began to increase the speed and felt him dig his fingertips into her as he held tighter. She leaned back, and he took advantage by circling her nub with a thumb. "Yes! Oh, Merlin… yes, like that!" She cried. He thrust up into her and added pressure to her clit. "Draco!" She screamed as she came. He continued to thrust and rub, prolonging her orgasm. When she was done and had stopped moving, he grabbed her and flipped them so she was underneath him. He pushed her legs up until they were resting on his shoulders and began to drive his throbbing hardness deep inside of her. He kept up the punishing pace until he felt a warm tingle in the base of stomach. He knew that she was close to another orgasm and he wanted her to reach it before he let go of his own. Draco reached up and began to pinch and pull her hardened nipples. That was enough for Hermione and she shouted out his name again as she climaxed, her pussy convulsing around his cock. That was all it took for him and he plunged as deep as he could, groaning out her name as he released his come inside of her hot core. He moved her legs and leaned in towards her. He brushed her forehead with a kiss and rolled off from her. Both of them laid there catching their breath. He recovered first and pulled her into him, holding her so her head was on his chest, tucked under his chin. He gathered the blanket up over them and used his wand to shut off the lights. "Let's get some sleep, love." He kissed the top of her head let sleep claim him. Hermione lay there for a moment in surprise. She had never spent the night at his place. He had never stayed overnight at hers. This was new and she wasn't sure what it meant. Deciding to not over think things for once, she settled herself in his arms and fell asleep._

* * *

Hermione wanted to tell her two best girlfriends about her secret but she was scared at what their reaction might be about it. Yes, they would be thrilled she was having incredibly hot sex but she didn't think they would approve of it being with Draco. She also knew that if she told them, they would probably tell their boyfriends and she was positive that Harry and Ron would not understand and start trouble. She sighed and tried another tactic. "So tell me Ginny, when you knew that Harry was the one for you. When did you know you were in love?" She knew that she was skirting around things but that was really why she had wanted to confess. She knew that her feelings for Draco had changed and she wanted to be sure she was making the correct assumption about it.

Ginny looked at her for a moment before a big smile appeared. "Somebody has been holding out on us!" She squealed. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to not look guilty. "It's okay, 'Mione. I will find out what, or should I say who this is about soon enough. To answer, I knew for sure when I couldn't go a day without him. Not just thinking about him, which was all the time, but physically I had to see him. Also, the fact was that nobody else but Harry gave me such great orgasms." Hermione felt her cheeks get warm from blushing. Ginny knowingly laughed. "Don't be embarrassed. It happens to all of us eventually." She said. Hermione realized that she was starting to have the _symptoms_ that Ginny had just described.

Luna looked thoughtful and said, "I was the same way after a couple of weeks with Ron. I had never been so pleased sexually with another wizard before him and I also noticed the Wrackspurts were around which made it harder to think." Luna's voice had altered to become more dreamlike. Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings. She tended to tune Luna out whenever she started talking about unproven and therefore not real creatures. She liked facts and logic. However, she did consider what Luna had said about being happy with Ron's sexual prowess and she couldn't imagine Luna staying with him just because of it. She also remembered how Ron seemed to have eyes for no other when he was with Luna. He seemed to be totally enthralled with his witch, Nargles and all.

While Hermione had been having her lunch and discussing things with her friends, Draco was sitting in his office at DM Industries thinking about the secret affair he was having with his former enemy. He still couldn't believe that she had come home with him that first night. They had been attending the engagement party of Seamus Finnegan and Astoria Greengrass. Surprisingly, it was mostly former Slytherins that had come to the party and only a handful of Seamus' Gryffindor friends made an appearance. Hermione was the only one from the _Golden Trio_ that was there. Harry and Ron weren't impressed that Seamus was marrying a snake and didn't bother to attend. Hermione was embarrassed about how immature some of her former classmates were. She had been drinking and laughing with a small group that included Pansey Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy came over to them. He joked about mixing houses up and seemed to fit right in with them. When Hermione excused herself to get another drink, Draco offered to grab her one and smiled at her. She was taken aback at how good looking he was. She had always thought he was handsome during their years at Hogwarts but his personality wasn't and that overshadowed his looks. Now that the war was long over, she could see the changes in him and they were all an improvement. After returning with a drink for her, they ended up moving away from the others and began to talk. He had apologized about his behavior towards her and her friends soon after the last battle when she had run into him at the Ministry of Magic. He had been sentenced to community service as he had been a minor when he'd taken Voldemort's mark on his arm. Most of his crimes were done before he was 17 as well so he hadn't had to serve any time in Azkaban. She had read about him over the last few years but hadn't actually spoken to him since the apology. He had seemed to change from the pure blood bully he had been to an impressive businessman. He had taken over the failing family business and changed it into a thriving commercial success. His company's innovations were constantly being written about and he had even started incorporating muggle technology into his business.

Draco remembered how much he was caught off guard by the Hermione's beauty. He tried to remember what she had looked like in school and found that now that he looked at her without his old prejudices, she had always been stunning. Yes, at one time her hair was too bushy and her body was too thin but now her hair was long and wavy and her body seemed to fill out in all the right places. He found himself wanting the evening to never end as he was enamored of her and didn't want to say good bye.

When the party began winding down, Draco had decided to take a chance. He asked Hermione to come back to his, hoping that she wouldn't be insulted. She surprised him by agreeing to his plans quickly. They said their good byes to the happy couple and a few others and left the flat together. He held her and apparated them both to his penthouse. That was the night he'd discovered that Hermione was an extremely sexy witch that wore sensual lingerie and stockings underneath her normal clothing. He found himself thinking about it almost constantly for the next week and that was when he decided to get together with her again. He sent an owl and was happy when she had replied immediately with a yes. They had been seeing each other a couple of times a week for a few months but last Friday was the first time they had slept together, as in stayed the whole night with one another, sleeping. In fact, they had slept with him holding her the whole night. In the morning, they had started to shower together which led to hot bathroom sex and then washed before she went home to change and go to work.

He realized that things had changed between them, but he wasn't sure exactly what it was and he didn't know what to call it. He thought he'd send Blaise Zabini an owl and get his opinion. He hadn't told anyone about his seeing Hermione except for Blaise. Only minutes later, Blaise flooed into Draco's office. Blaise sat down and accepted a fire whisky from him.

"Blaise," Draco began, "When did you know that you were in love with Padma? I mean, did you know all at once or was it more gradual?" Draco had been sitting behind his desk when he began asking his questions but soon got up and began pacing around his office.

Blaise watched his friend with amusement. He had always thought that Draco would be completely knocked on his ass when he found the right witch, but he had a feeling that the witch Draco had fallen for was the Gryffindor Princess and this was going to make it even more entertaining than he had originally thought. "Drake, calm down. Are we talking about a certain muggle-born witch?" Blaise knew that was who Draco was referring to, but he wasn't going to let his friend get out of this so easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I was spending time with my husband since he came home. (He's an over-the-road trucker) As always, please read & review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing here other than the plot.**

* * *

**When Did You Know?**

Draco was positive that Blaise was enjoying himself too much. He knew damn well that the Italian Slytherin was under no delusions. Draco had been only seeing one witch and Blaise was well aware of that fact. He raised one eyebrow and said, "Of course I mean Granger. I haven't been with anyone else since Greengrass' engagement party." He let out a frustrated sigh. He hadn't felt like this before with another woman. Yes, he had been in relationships in the past but based on the perceived compatibility of what a Pureblood marriage should consist of, not on feelings. Though he had long ago given up believing in the prejudices that his father had instilled in him while growing up, he tended to date within his social circle and there hadn't been any muggle-born witches.

While Blaise was enjoying Draco's confusion, he really did want to see his best friend happy. "Mate, if you care about Hermione, you should do something about it." He advised.

Draco nodded his head and sighed. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" He sat down heavily in his chair behind the desk.

"Only one way to find out. Ask the _Gryffindor Princess_ on a date. A real date, not a secret rendezvous like you have been doing." Blaise hoped that Draco took his advice. He thought that the sooner his best friend and Granger made their relationship known to their circle of friends, the sooner they could become serious and see where it took them.

Frowning, Draco thought of the two biggest obstacles a relationship with Hermione faced. He knew that _Scarhead _and _Weaselbee _would instantly think the worst of him and assume that he was trying to hurt her. "Her friends will never approve, Blaise. They'll kill me before letting me near her." Draco said.

It was Blaise's turn to sigh. He was well aware that two-thirds of the _Golden Trio_ still held steadfast in their belief that all Slytherins were evil. He knew that Potter and Weasley would be extremely opposed to their best friend being in a relationship with Draco. "Yes, I know the _Dimwitted Duo _are going to be very opposed to any relationship you and Hermione have but I wouldn't worry too much about it. After all, it's Hermione's life. If she chooses to be with you, it won't matter what her friends say." Blaise said confidently.

Draco nodded but didn't speak. He had finally admitted to himself that the feelings he had for Hermione were much more than lust. He had often admired her back in school, although he would never admit it to anyone much less himself. After the war, he had apologized to her and her friends and had hoped for the best, which at the time, was they could be civil to one another if in the same place. His growing admiration had blossomed into more when he saw her at the engagement party. Now he was trying to be a bit more Gryffindor and have the courage to confess his feelings to the _Golden Girl_ herself. He looked over at Blaise and said, "You are right. I am going to send her an owl and when I see her, I will tell her that I want more to our relationship. I want her to know that I am falling for her." Draco grabbed parchment and a quill to write a note. Blaise smiled knowingly and left his friend's office whistling.

* * *

Hermione had gotten home after her afternoon with Ginny and Luna. She wasn't sure if she got the answers that she needed but decided that at this point it didn't matter. She could finally admit to herself that she was falling for the blonde wizard. Now if only she could figure out what to do about it.

After her shower, she heard tapping on her kitchen window. She opened it and let Draco's owl inside. After taking the note that was attached to his leg, she gave him an owl treat. After reading his note, she quickly grabbed her pen (being muggle-born, she preferred a simple Bic over a quill) and wrote that she would be over to his shortly. The owl took her reply back to Draco. Hermione then went into her room to dress and apply some light make up.

Just as she was putting on her teal stilettos, her floo sounded. Startled, she pulled out her wand and went into her living room. She was surprised to see Luna standing there brushing soot off her shoulders. "Luna?"

The blonde smiled at Hermione. "I think I know why you were asking those questions earlier. Well, more that I know who the questions were about, 'Mione." Luna giggled at her friend's wide-eyed expression.

Hermione was starting to panic. If Luna really knew that it was Draco, did she share that information with anyone else? Specifically, did she tell Ron her suspicions? Hermione swallowed and mumbled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Luna gestured to Hermione and stated, "Looks like you are on your way out to see him now. I was just going to tell you that you shouldn't worry about what others think about it. If you care for Draco, you should tell him. You deserve to be happy. Don't over think it." At this point, Luna hugged the brunette and said, "Go to him. Tell him. Be happy." With that last bit of advice, she turned around and flooed back out of Hermione's place.

Hermione stood still for a moment and allowed the words from her friend to sink into her brain. Why was she so scared? Her friends had found happiness. No, Harry and Ron hadn't gotten involved with an ex enemy but they had gotten on with their lives with witches that made them happy. They may not approve of her choice but they were her friends and should at least respect her right to make her own decisions. At most, they would argue that Draco was a _Death Eater_, but that had been years ago and the Wizengamot had found him not guilty. Yes, they would also complain that he was a Slytherin but that was just old school prejudices and she refused to allow that to hamper her choice.

Luna was absolutely right. She was going to tell Draco how she felt about him. Hermione grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the flames, and called out for his penthouse as she stepped in and flooed to him.

When Hermione arrived, he was coming out of his kitchen with a bottle of wine that he knew she liked. He smiled at her while taking in her appearance. She had on a little black dress with teal and silver swirls. It was very short and sexy as hell. Her long legs were encased in silver stockings and a pair of very high teal colored heels completed her outfit. He instantly felt his cock twitch at the sight of her. He walked over to her and immediately kissed her on the lips. Draco broke away before it became too heated and put his free arm around her waist, guiding her to his leather couch. "You are gorgeous, Hermione." He stated.

She smiled at him and licked her lips as she took in his appearance. He was wearing black jeans and a dark green long sleeved tee shirt. She loved that he so often wore muggle clothing. It was another piece of evidence that he had shed his old narrow-mindedness. She leaned towards him and kissed him on the cheek before speaking. "I'm so glad that you asked me over tonight. I wanted to talk to you about something." She sat back and took the glass of wine he had poured for her. She took a large sip of her drink. She set it down and was about to say more but Draco's voice stopped her.

"I have something I want to talk about, too. I hope that you will be agreeable to what I'm going to say." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Hermione, I want you to know that I have enjoyed all the time we have been spending together since meeting up at the engagement party. I was quite pleasantly surprised at how much we had in common and how quickly our friendship developed. However," Draco began.

Hermione's heart plummeted to her stomach when he said the word _however_. In her experience, that word usually indicated that the good stuff was said, now comes the crap. She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes and had to concentrate in order to leave them unshed.

"...however, I want more than a secret affair. I have only been seeing you since we began and I have no desire to see another witch. I would very much like you to be my girlfriend, Mia." He waited for a response from her. He hoped for the best, but was prepared for a negative answer.

The witch in question jerked her head up at his request. Had she heard him right? She was nodding and trying to find her voice but he was looking down and didn't notice the motion of her head. She grabbed his hand nearest to her and squeezed. "Yes, Draco. I want nothing more than to stop hiding us. I would love to be your girlfriend." She finally said.

Draco was very relieved that she had agreed and he tugged her towards him. She took the hint and crawled onto his lap, facing him with each leg on either side of his. He used both of his hands to pull her head down to his and began to kiss her. His lips were soft as he pressed against hers before nudging her lips open to let his tongue slide into her mouth. She moaned as their kiss deepened. Straddling him as she was, she could feel his manhood hardening underneath her. She ground herself down on his erection to tease. It was his turn to moan now. Grabbing her hips, he slightly thrust up in order to torment her like she did to him. Soon, they were kissing and licking each other's neck and helping one another out of their clothes. When Hermione was left in only her silver garter, stockings, and heels, Draco lifted her up and carried her to his room. Once placed on the bed, he took the rest of his clothes off and joined her. "Mia, you have made me so happy." Draco said as he kissed his way down her stomach and past the garter until he began licking her inner thighs, each time coming closer to her pussy. Hermione's head fell back onto the pillows and she lifted her hips towards his incredibly talented mouth. He took pity on her and gave a long slow lick up her already wet slit. As he crested the top, he deliberately slid the tip of his tongue around her nub causing her to buck up her hips even more. He smirked and slipped his tongue back down along her wet folds, teasingly down to her puckered rosebud and back up. This time, after circling her clit, he sucked it into his mouth lightly. She groaned and muttered, "Oh fu... fuck!" and grabbed him by the hair. He increased the pressure and slipped a finger inside of her. He added a second finger and quickened his pace. His assault on her bundle of nerves continued until he felt her quim tightening. He sped up his fingers, curling them in order to hit that special spot that he knew drove her wild and she soon came, her cunt contracting around his digits. He lapped up her juices and crawled over her body. When he was staring down at her, she smiled and lifted up her lips to his. They kissed intensely, both becoming more aroused and rubbing heatedly against each other.

Hermione couldn't touch enough of him at once. She was sliding her hands up and down his back and sides while he was over her. She finally pushed him over so he was on his back. The witch then began licking his nipples and teasing with her teeth. First the left, then the right, going back and forth listening to the sounds he was emitting. Pleased, she licked and bit down his taught abs paying special attention to the area that formed a **V** right above his pubic bone. She caressed his inner thighs as she knelt between his open legs. Placing her mouth right above his balls, she looked up at him through half hooded eyes and blew a soft breath at them. He closed his eyes and made a guttural sound from the back of his throat. She stuck out her tongue and began to lave his testicles, circling around them. She left a wet trail of her saliva and would sometimes blow on it which made him quiver. She pointed the tip of her tongue and licked up along the underside of his sizeable cock. When she reached the head, she swirled her tongue around it making sure to lick the slit at the top. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of her curly hair as she put her mouth over the top of his erection. "Yesss... Good girl! I love how you suck my cock." Draco said. He began to push her head down which made her press her thighs together. She loved submitting to this for him. She had never enjoyed sex until she had been with this man. His dominant manner in bed made her very aroused. She relaxed her throat so she could take him all the way in and was rewarded when he hissed out, "Mia, love... Fuck, yeah!" She cupped his balls with one of her hands, massaging them while her other hand was holding onto his arse.

A few moments later, Draco pushed her mouth off his dick. He needed to be inside her, now. He maneuvered her around so she was on her hands and knees with him behind her. He gave her ass a couple of slaps and pushed his throbbing hard on into the entrance of her pussy. He seized her hips and thrust fully into her. Both shook in ecstasy and after a brief moment of stillness, he began to plow into her hot cavern with a determined slowness. Pulling his cock out until the just the tip was inside and then pushing all of him back inside, filling her completely. Hermione tried to follow his pace and met his thrusts as best she could but she was already becoming impatient. She moaned and circled her hips as he plunged in again, fully sheathed. Draco could feel her excitement growing. He reached out with his left hand and tangled his fingers in her hair while encircling her waist with his right arm. He pulled her up so her back was against his chest. "Touch yourself, Pet." He growled in her ear. Hermione hurried to obey and began to circle her clitoris with her finger as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. Hermione began to make more noises as she came closer to falling over the edge. Draco licked and sucked at the spot right below the back of her right ear making sure to leave a mark. He could tell by her breathing that she was close. So was he. Letting go of her hair, he cupped her left breast before pinching her hard nipple. That pushed her over and she yelled out his name. He tightened his right arm around her and slammed into his girlfriend a half dozen more times before releasing his cum deep inside her while he shouted her name.

They untangled themselves from each other and then lay in bed until their breathing became normal again. She turned to her side so she could face him. "Draco, that was amazing." She praised.

He smiled and said, "It's always amazing with you, Mia." He leaned in and gave her a light kiss. He sat up and asked her to join him in the shower. Grinning at him, she followed him and thought that she had definitely made the right choice in becoming his girlfriend.

When the morning sun woke her, she stretched and slowly opened her eyes. Next to her, Draco was still sleeping with one arm still holding onto her around her waist. She smiled when the memories of last night came to her. After their shower, they had snuggled in bed and talked. They spoke of starting to go out in the wizarding world together so that they would be seen as a couple. They even discussed if it were better to tell Ron and Harry first or not and whether they should meet with them together or if Hermione should go and talk to them by herself. In the end, they decided that they would go to her two best friends together as a couple and they would do it later today as they didn't want to put it off any longer. Now that they had decided to become a couple, they didn't want to hide anymore. After that, they fell asleep, wrapped around one another.

Hermione slipped out of bed without waking Draco and pulling on one of his shirts, made her way to the kitchen to start coffee. Just as she was getting a mug out for herself, Draco pulled her into a hug. "Good morning, love." He said and kissed the top of her head. She hugged him back and then proceeded to make them cups of coffee.

"So I will go home after this cup and get dressed for the day. When will you be over?" She asked.

Draco knew today was going to be a hurdle for them but he wanted to get it over with so they could start their relationship proper. "It's Saturday so what do they usually have planned? I figure you could set something up and we'd go together." He answered.

Hermione thought about it for a moment and said, "We usually have dinner at Harry and Ginny's around five. Should we do it then? Ron and Luna will be there, too." They agreed to that and decided that they would spend the day at Hermione's until it was time for dinner at the Potter's.

* * *

**End Notes: I wanted to say thank you for those that have followed this story. Extra thanks for reviewing! ~ Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Thank you to all that have followed this story. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also, thank you for reviews. I appreciate any and all comments as it can only help me improve my writing._

**Disclaimer: **_Only the plot is mine. J.K. Rowling owns everything else._

* * *

**When Did You Know?**

"Draco, we need to go to Harry's now." Hermione said. She had just finished putting her hair up into a simple pony tail and applied some lip gloss. She was becoming more nervous and trying to not show it. They were about to announce their relationship to her two best friends and she knew that it was going to difficult. She could only hope that Luna's approval would help ease the tension.

Draco stood up from the couch and went over to stand next to Hermione in front of the fireplace. "Relax, Mia. It will be fine and I am sure that they'll listen to reason." He had a feeling that he was being too optimistic but he didn't want Hermione to worry about him, too. He only hoped that no matter how badly the _Weasel and Saint Pothead _took the news, that his witch would stand by her decision to become his girlfriend. He also realized that he would fight for her if he had to because now that they were really together, he wasn't about to lose her. "I'll be right by your side, love." Draco promised, grabbing her hand.

Hermione smiled at him and threw some floo powder into the fireplace. "12 Grimmauld Place." They both stepped into the green flames and were whisked to their destination together.

* * *

Ginny and Luna were in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on supper. "I think we should set another place at the table, Gin." Luna said. She placed the basket of breadsticks on the table. She danced around a bit obviously listening to some tune in her head.

The red headed witch smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law and shook her head. "Why would we need another place setting? I set the table for five." She said. She placed the salad on the table next to the breadsticks.

Luna stopped her dancing and said, "Hermione won't be alone. She has something to tell us." Ginny was surprised and wasn't sure how to respond. She decided to play along and set another place in order to placate the blond.

In the sitting room, Harry and Ron were playing a game of Wizard's Chess and once again, Ron was winning. He grinned as he ordered his queen to move and laughed at Harry's surprise. "We should find another game, mate. I can't even remember the last time you came close to winning." Ron bragged.

Harry frowned and said, "Well, since I win everything else, I guess I don't mind losing chess to you." He got up and poured each of them a glass of fire whiskey. Handing Ron's to him, he commented, "I wish we could find someone for Hermione. She just seems to throw herself into work and doesn't take a break." He sat back down on the couch.

Ron drained his glass. "I was just saying to Luna that we should invite someone for 'Mione to meet but she said the funniest thing." He got up to pour himself another drink. Harry waited for him to continue. "Luna claims that 'Mione has already found someone." Ron said.

Harry chuckled. He liked Luna and was happy she and Ron were together and in love but he always thought Luna was a little off-center, though not in a bad way. "I don't know about that. Wouldn't we have known? Ginny hasn't said anything to me about Hermione seeing anyone and she always tells her these things." Harry said.

The fireplace sounded as it activated. Both men looked at it expectantly and then both jumped to their feet, wands drawn when they recognized the blond wizard that had stepped out with Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes and sneered at the two men. Hermione quickly put herself in front of him and said, "Put your wands down!" She glared at her two friends.

Harry lowered his wand but Ron didn't. "Get away from her, Ferret!" Ron yelled. He started coming closer, putting his other hand out to grab her away from Draco. "Come here, 'Mione." He commanded.

Suddenly, Ginny and Luna barreled into the room. Ginny stopped when she saw Malfoy standing behind Hermione but Luna went right up to Hermione's side and ignoring her boyfriend said, "Oh I am so glad that you brought him. I knew he'd be perfect for you." Everyone looked at her incredulously. She smiled and took a hold of Ron's outstretched arm. "Isn't it wonderful, Ron?" She asked, ignoring his red face and sputters.

"Well obviously I was hoping for a less dramatic entrance." Hermione stated. She moved back to Draco's side and took his hand. She glanced around and saw that Harry and Ginny were just staring at her and Draco with puzzled faces. Ron was still holding his wand up and looked as if he was about to explode. Only Luna seemed quite pleased with the newest couple.

Finally, Harry put his wand away and cleared his throat. "Are you really dating Malfoy? This isn't a joke then?" He inquired. He kept looking at Hermione like she was going to break out into laughter and cry, "Jokes on you!" He didn't seem to be able to process what he was seeing could be anything but a prank. He looked back to his girlfriend. He saw the same look of surprise in her eyes as he was feeling.

Draco smirked and let go of Hermione's hand in order to put his arm around her waist and draw her closer. This action made Ron sputter a few swears. He started to step forward but his girlfriend stopped him. "Ron, you have a whole hive of Whackspurts hanging around you. I think their buzzing must be bothering you." She dreamily announced. At this, Draco burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself. Hermione grinned in amusement but was still worriedly watching her friends.

Ginny finally came forward. "Ron, put your damn wand away and calm down!" She insisted. She turned back to look at Hermione and Draco. "Is this why you were asking those questions the other day at tea?" She asked. Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. She saw Draco lift one of his eyebrows and look at her, asking silently what had been asked but she ignored it for now. He grunted but didn't want to interfere with what was happening right now. They would be having a long conversation later, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

Luna pulled Ron towards the doorway saying, "We should eat before the Kappa's steal the food." The tall red head seemed reluctant but finally followed his witch. Harry looked as if he were going to say something but just turned and followed the other two towards the kitchen. Ginny shook her head and motioned for the couple to trail along as she headed to the kitchen as well.

Draco lent down and gave his girlfriend a quick kiss and said, "At least Lovegood is accepting." Hermione nodded and quickly gave him a hug before they caught up with Ginny. Hopefully things would calm down now that the shock of his appearance by her side was over with.

Dinner was quiet. No one seemed to know what to say other than Luna and she was talking about her latest trip to the Amazon where she and her father were looking for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Of course, it was an unsuccessful trip but she didn't seem to mind. When everyone finished, Harry suggested that they go to the sitting room to have after dinner drinks.

Once seated, Harry offered everyone a whiskey. Only Luna refrained from a glass of alcohol. Just as Hermione started to relax, Ron slammed his glass down on the table next to him. "What the fuck is going on with you?" He yelled, staring at Hermione. Ginny quickly used her wand to clean up the mess her brother made and glared at him.

Hermione leaned closer to Draco before speaking. "I don't like your tone, Ronald. I think we can have a civilized conversation about this if you can be mature enough." She gave him a piercing look before continuing. "If you are wondering how Draco and I got together, then I'll be more than happy to tell you." She began. "We met up at the engagement party of Seamus and Astoria. We talked that night and realized we had a lot in common and began seeing one another after that. We didn't tell anyone because of the very reaction we received when we first got here." She had left out that it started as sex because that was none of their business and she was sure the boys would have exploded if they knew the truth. She looked over at the two couples and waited for the questions.

Harry looked at her and seemed to ponder what she had just said. "That party was months ago. You've been together that long?" He asked.

"Well, we were dating but she just accepted to be my girlfriend last night." Draco acknowledged. It was the first time he had spoken to them that evening.

Ron seemed to be rivaling a tomato again as his face became as red as his hair. "I don't accept this is real!" He snarled. "What have you done to her, Malfoy?" He demanded. He ignored his girlfriend and stood up, pulling his wand out at the same time. Draco jumped to his feet and whipped out his wand as well. He was getting sick of the ginger oaf and his accusations.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it. You are my friend but I won't have you insulting Draco or acting like I'm not a grown woman that can make her own decisions." She had stood up as well. A feeling of dread taking over as one of her best friends didn't seem to be able to control his temper.

Ron desperately looked around at the others. He realized that he was the only one who seemed to think that the Slytherin git had done something to Hermione. "He's just using her. He could never have real feelings for her. She's nothing but a mud…" Gasps were heard all around.

Draco growled and got right up to the weasel, his wand pressed to his throat. "Do not finish that sentence, Weaselbee. Don't ever call her that again!" Draco roared.

Ron immediately backed away from Draco. "Oh, but it's okay that you called her that all during school?" He was astounded that not one of them had hexed the ferret for coming after him. "Apparently I'm the only one that remembers how this arse used to make 'Mione cry." He ranted. He saw that his girlfriend was looking at him sadly while his sister and Harry looked furious. As for Hermione, she had a complete look of disbelief on her face. He stomped to the fireplace and before flooing away, he yelled, "I can't believe you would allow that snake to be around Hermione!"

Once he had left, both Luna and Ginny rushed over to Hermione apologizing for Ron's rudeness. Harry looked at Draco and finally realized that things seemed to have changed since their days at Hogwarts. He knew that he hadn't been fair and still treated those from Slytherin House the same way as he always did, before the defeat of Voldemort. He remembered Hermione trying to tell him for the last two years since the end of the war that prejudices on both sides had to stop otherwise there had been no point in their fighting. He saw how upset Ron had made Hermione and didn't want to be one that caused her that pain. Making a decision right then and there to remain Hermione's friend, he held his hand out to Draco. "I am sorry for my behavior this evening, Mal…, er, Draco. Since you are now with Hermione, I would like to start over and leave the past behind us." Draco looked at him for a moment before shaking hands with his former enemy.

Hermione smiled when she saw Harry trying to make amends. When her boyfriend agreed, she felt a weight lifted off her chest the first time since they had shown up. She was still furious at Ron but at least she wouldn't be fighting both her best friends.

Luna left soon after telling them she would talk to Ron. She seemed quite sure that she would get her hot tempered wizard to change his views. Hermione could only hope so because she didn't want to lose her friendship with Ron. They had been through too much together to end because of who she was seeing, but if his opinion stayed the same, that would be the end of it. She would not stop being with Draco because of someone's opinion.

* * *

Draco and Hermione left Grimmauld Place and flooed to Hermione's flat. Once there, Draco grabbed her and kissed her passionately. Soon their tongues were sensually engaged in an age old battle of dominance before Draco won. Finally, needing air, they broke the kiss and he just held her tight. Their emotions had been run through the gamut and he wanted to talk and make sure that she was really okay.

After making their way to Hermione's bed, they talked about what had happened earlier. Draco was still furious with Weasley and what he had said. Hermione made sure to tell Draco that she wouldn't allow Ron's view to sway her decision. She told him that she was with him for as long as he wanted because she cared so very much about him. Draco felt his chest swell with pride when she announced that. He knew that he was in deep with this woman and had no desire to think about ever ending his relationship with her.

After talking, they made love. Both felt that things had changed between them. Their feelings had intensified and both were almost surprised at the change. When both had satisfied their hunger for one another, they went to sleep, limbs entwined.

* * *

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Ginny and Harry cleaned up the kitchen from dinner together before going up to their bedroom. Once they were in bed, they finally spoke about what had happened. "Do you think that Draco really cares about 'Mione?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Ginny gathered her thoughts before answering Harry. "The war has been over for two years. I can't imagine any other motive for him to want to be Hermione's boyfriend. I mean, what would he have to gain from it?" She continued, "You know how smart 'Mione is and she seems to be very happy with him. I think that we should reserve judgment and see what happens. She deserves happiness and if Draco is the one to give her that, I can accept it."

Harry realized that his witch was right. He didn't want to push his friend away because he couldn't get over old prejudices. "You're right, love. I don't want to lose 'Mione's friendship. I hope Luna can make Ron understand." He said. Ginny snorted at that comment. Her brother was often too stubborn to see reason and she only hoped Luna was up to task.

"No more talking, Harry. Make love to me." Ginny demanded. Harry used his wand to shut off the lights and kissed his witch and proceeded to do as she commanded.

* * *

The Burrow was quiet except one of the bedrooms. Luna had cast a silencing charm so as to not be heard by her boyfriend's parents.

She had followed Ron here and found him sulking in his room. He was incensed that she was trying to talk to him about giving the bloody Slytherin a chance to prove to them that he genuinely cared about Hermione. He didn't understand what was wrong with everyone. He loved Luna, he really did but she got these crazy notions in her head and this one of the craziest. "No, Luna! I seem to be the only one that hasn't forgotten Malfoy is a Death Eater. How can you forget that? You were held in his home. Shit, 'Mione was tortured in front of him by his fucking aunt. How can she have feelings for him other than loathing?" He really was astounded.

Luna knew that Ron was obstinate but she was determined to make him see reason. He had to let go of his preconceived notions or their relationship wasn't going to work. "First of all, I want to remind you that Draco took the mark under duress. He didn't have a choice. As for him watching Hermione being tortured, he didn't have a choice. He never confirmed your identities and it bought us time to escape before they called Voldemort. He had nothing to do with any of us being captured. Secondly, I know that he treated her horribly at Hogwarts. He was brought up to be that way and since the war has been over, he has obviously changed his point of view." Luna explained. "Need I remind you that you were awful to Hermione in the beginning? How about at the Yule Ball? You also used to call me 'Looney Luna' and now we are planning our wedding. People change, Ron. Some for good, some for worse, but they do change. If you love 'Mione, you need to support her decisions like she does yours." Luna said. "I am going home. I hope that you really think about how important your friendship is with Hermione." The blond witch left his room and flooed to her house.

Ron lay in his bed and thought about what Luna had said. He had forgotten how mean he had been to Hermione before Harry and he saved her from the troll in first year. He also recalled how he had made her cry at the Yule Ball in fourth year and had called her a traitor for being Viktor Krum's date. Now that Luna had brought that up, he remembered other times when he was rude towards one of his best friends. He didn't want to lose his friendship with her. He thought that the three of them would be friends forever. He decided he would get some sleep. Maybe in the morning things would make more sense.

**End Notes:** _So no lemons in this chapter but I promise there will be for Chapter 4. ~ Please read and review!_


End file.
